She is Dangerous
by tomshorcrux
Summary: AU Morgana Pendragon transfers to Hogwarts for her 7th year, meeting the handsome Tom Riddle.
1. Prologue

"I hope he looks like his father," the raggedy woman said to no one in particular. It was New Years Eve of 1926, and the last thing Mrs. Cole was expecting was to assist some woman in childbirth. Mrs. Cole looked at the woman and had realized how bad of a condition this young woman actually was in. No way she would make it through the night.

Mrs. Cole couldn't help herself agreeing with her words. She certainly was no beauty. Perhaps she really was from a circus. Who else would give a child a middle name such as Marvolo? Mrs. Cole quickly wiped these thoughts from her mind as she noticed the woman laying in front of her had stopped breathing. Luckily, this woman had come to an orphanage. Mrs. Cole vowed that she would keep Tom and raise him alongside the other orphans.

She quickly picked up the newborn and brought him into the kitchen. Oddly enough, this baby hadn't cried once since leaving the womb. _Maybe this one will behave! _Mrs. Cole thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 1: Sorting Ceremony

Morgana was staring at the scarlet steam engine in awe. She had never seen such a beautiful train. _I bet the castle is gorgeous._ She stepped into the train, and found an empty compartment almost immediately. Her step father, Uther, was ever the punctual one, so they arrived before most of the other students.

She looked up when the compartment door slid open. Her step brother, Arthur, took the seat across from her. She glanced up at him through her dark lashes, but quickly averted her eyes. She didn't want him to see the sad look in her eyes, but knew that it was too late. "Stop looking so sour, Morgana. I'm sure you'll love it at Hogwarts."

Morgana scoffed loudly, "Yes, I'm sure I will. I'm just rather upset that I'm going to a place where I have no friends." It wasn't that Morgana had troubles making friends, people loved her. She was convinced it was because she was attractive, which made her despise these people even more. She simply had difficulties finding people who she wanted to be friends with, people who looked past her appearance and valued her intellect.

"You'll always have me," Arthur smiled brightly. Morgana appreciated his optimism, but knew that his words were not true. Afterall, upon coming to Hogwarts you are sorted into one of four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While Morgana was unsure where she would be placed, she knew that Arthur was going to be a Gryffindor.

As soon as the clock struck eleven, the Hogwarts Express started leaving the platform. Grateful that no one else had joined their compartment, Morgana began reading in silence.

Nearly six hours later, the train started to slow down. "That must be one interesting book, you haven't said a word the whole ride," Arthur smiled down to her while standing up to put his cloak on. "What is it?"

Morgana closed her book and showed him the front. "Hogwarts: A History. Figured I should get to know the place we'll be living." She shoved the book back into her satchel, and put her own cloak on.

* * *

"Wow." Arthur murmured beside her. They turned around to fully take in their surroundings. Hogwarts was more magnificent than Morgana had ever read; surely no book could describe the beauty.

"You must be the transfer students," a kind voice said. They both looked up to see a tall, smiling man with fading auburn hair. There was a comforting twinkle in his blue eyes. "I am Professor Dumbledore, Transfiguration teacher, and Head of the Gryffindor house. If you would kindly follow me, I will take you to get sorted. You will be going before the first years."

They followed the Professor into what Morgana figured to be the Great Hall. They were led to the table in the front of the room, where a single stool was. An old hat was on the stool, looking like it could fall to pieces at any given moment. The stood in the front while the other students slowly made their way into the hall, sitting at one of the four different tables.

"You must be the young Pendragons," a man older than the previous one spoke. Unlike the last professor, this mans eyes didn't look comforting. He looked exhausted and uncaring. "I am Headmaster Dippet. After you are sorted, you will go sit at the appropriate table. You will find your belongings already in your room, along with a timetable of your classes." He then went to address the rest of the students in the Hall.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. Now, before we let in our first years, I would like to welcome Arthur and Morgana Pendragon, who are transferring here for their seventh year. I trust that you all will make them feel at home. With that, Dippet motioned for Arthur to sit on the stool. The man from before, Dumbledore, placed the hat on his head. After about 30 seconds, the hat bellowed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Morgana smiled to herself. She then took Arthurs place on the stool.

_Well, well. What do we have here? _A voice said in Morgana's head. _What an intelligent mind... A thirst to prove yourself... Oh and very cunning..._ _You are destined for great things, the both of you... Together at last... It seems as if there is only one option... "_SLYTHERIN!" Morgana heard the voice yell out loud. Morgana, confused about the old hat's words, slowly made her way over to the table that was cheering loudly. She took a seat next to what she assumed to be the other seventh years near the end of the table.

To her right, a blond boy cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Hello Miss Pendragon, my name is Abraxas Malfoy." He smirked and let his gaze travel down Morgana's body. She quickly turned away from him, trying to concentrate on the first years being sorted.

"Pleasure," she retorted coldly.

The dark haired girl to her left chuckled. "Sorry about him, he thinks he's a big ladies man." Abraxas threw her a glare, but the girl just ignored him. "I'm Walburga Black. This is my brother Alphard," she continued introducing everyone around them, Morgana was only half paying attention until Walburga pointed to an elegant looking, dark haired boy. "And that, is Tom Riddle."

He gave her a half smile, and her stomach dropped. Never had she seen someone so perfect looking. He could truly be a god. Raven hair, pale white skin, perfectly built body. His smile turned into a full smirk, and Morgana realized that she had been staring. At that moment, food had magically appeared on the tables.

The rest of the dinner Morgana listened to Walburga talk, which never seemed to stop. The more the girl talked, the more Morgana noticed her flaws. All she seemed to care about was peoples blood status and the newest gossip going around. Morgana never really cared about blood status herself, but found herself thankful that she was from a well respected pureblood family.

"Oh, and Morgana! I think you even get to have your own room! But you can come into ours if you ever get lonely." Morgana smiled at this. She wasn't looking forward to staying with this wench, and now she didn't have to. The Headmaster started talking again, but Morgana paid no mind. She stared down at her food, wishing that she could just be up in her room already.


	3. Shouldn't Be Messed With

The next morning Morgana made her way to breakfast alone. As Walburga had predicted, Morgana received her own room. Green adorned the entire room, and she had quite a large bed. The room was perfectly to her liking, so much to the point that she figured the room was magicked to be what you desired. Morgana couldn't help but accuse Uther for her special privileges. He was a great and powerful wizard, surely on his way to become Minister of Magic.

"Good morning, Miss Pendragon. I trust you enjoy your room?" Morgana froze as she heard a velvety voice come up from behind her. Tom Riddle swiftly caught up to her pace, and was soon smiling down at her. "Headmaster Dippet asked me to make it."

_Of course he made it,_ Morgana thought to herself. "Yes, it's lovely. Thank you." Morgana smiled kindly.

Morgana followed the dark haired boy into the Great Hall. She marveled in it's beauty for the second time, before looking around at her surrounding peers.

"People are staring at me," Morgana stated plainly. Tom glanced around to see that nearly every pair of eyes were casted upon her, even some teachers allowed there eyes to wander over to the girl. Morgana began to fidget uncomfortably, not liking the attention she was getting. She found herself wishing that people gawked at Arthur like they were her. Surely the girls were. She scowled at the thought, following Tom over to the Slytherin table.

Tom chuckled to himself, noticing the girls discomfort. "Just ignore them. What class do you have after breakfast?"

Morgana pulled her timetable out of her robes and unfolded the parchment. She smiled upon seeing her schedule, which contained courses she considered fairly simple. "Advanced Potions."

"I do as well. Professor Slughorn, the head of our house, teaches it. He'll be thrilled to meet you," Tom smiled politely, filling his plate with food. Morgana looked at his faced and noted that the smile was completely false. It didn't even reach his eyes. Morgana wanted to laugh at seeing how bad he was at acting. Sure, an average person would see a kind boy. But Morgana was anything but average. She was the queen of manipulation, and she had perfected the innocent look.

The other Slytherin seventh years made their way to breakfast, and soon enough Walburga was by Morgana's side, miraculously with more gossip.

"She was on her knees and everything! It was dis-"

"Walburga." Tom said in an almost growl. "We've heard quite enough of your foolish nonsense for one meal, wouldn't you agree?"

Walburga looked down at her lap, "Y-yes, I apologize." Morgana noticed that her cool grey eyes had suddenly become filled with fear, striking Morgana's interest in Tom even further. She couldn't help but admire him for being able to affect his peers so much. Now that she thought about it, nearly all of the Slytherin's looked at Tom with the utmost respect.

"How was your sleep, Morgana?" Abraxas inquired in smooth voice.

"Quite lovely, thanks," Morgana replied. Her attention was still on the black haired boy sitting across from her. He was so perfect. He looked as if he could be sculpted.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, and a goblet fell on Morgana, drenching her robes in pumpkin juice. "Watch it!" Morgana yelled angrily, pointing her wand at her robes and casting a drying spell on them. She looked over to see to see who had knocked over the goblet, confused to see nothing out of the ordinary. "What the bloody hell was that?" Morgana hissed.

Tom glanced over at one of the other tables; Morgana followed his gaze. She saw a group of older looking Gryffindors howling in laughter, Arthur sitting amongst them, awkwardly smiling. "Their idea of a clever prank for the newest Slytherins," Tom said lazily. Morgana stared at the Gryffindors intently, as they one by one stopped laughing, a sick look crossing their faces.

Tom noticed this, and was in shock with Morgana's powers. She was doing wandless _and_ speechless magic. He hadn't been expected such talent from her. She would definitely have to join his followers. If she were a male, perhaps she would even be a Knight. The Knights were Tom's most loyal and trusted followers, only containing a select few of his many followers.

"How can you do that?" Tom questioned her.

"It just comes naturally. I've always had great control over my magic," Morgana smiled smugly. She took great pride in her magical abilities, as she rightfully should.

"Right. May I escort you to class?" Morgana picked up on the tone of his voice; he wasn't asking, he was demanding. You just can't refuse Tom Riddle.

"Of course," Morgana pulled the strap to her book bag over her stood from the Slytherin table. Now that classes were starting, less people were left to gawk at her, making her more at ease. They made their way to the dungeons, were Tom motioned for Morgana to set her bag down on a table in the front. He did likewise, then grabbed her elbow and pulled her up to the round man in front, who Morgana assumed to be Professor Slughorn.

"Professor," Tom said too kindly, "I would like to introduce you to the new transfer student, Miss Pendragon."

"Oh! Of course, my boy!" Slughorn smiled fondly at the Head Boy. "Made it into Slytherin, eh? I trust they are welcoming you?"

"Yes, everyone's been quite... nice." Morgana smiled. The truth be told, the Slytherin's weren't nice people. They only seemed to think about themselves, everyone aside from Tom. Tom was polite, unlike the rest of them, and he payed attention to more than himself.

"I'm glad to hear it! If you have any troubles, dear, know you can come to me! Or Tom here, of course. Merlins beard, look at the time! To your seats now, the lesson needs to begin." The professor shooed them away, beginning to address the rest of the class. Morgana paid no attention, having already made all of the potions they are expected to for the year. The rest of the day passed in a haze. Much to Morgana's pleasure, she shared a majority of her classes with Riddle. He always insisted that she took the seat next to him, and she found herself smiling as she lay in her large, green covered bed.

_I wonder why he wants me to sit with him, _Morgana wondered to herself. Morgana shook her head. There was no way he could like her, they had only known each other for a day. But she couldn't help but feel like she fancied_ him_. What would Uther think if he knew she was already thinking about such things? Wanting to clear her head, she made her way to grab some towels. Certainly a shower would get her mind of things. She pulled on a thin, park purple robe and headed out of her chambers. She ignored the stares she received from her fellow Slytherins, and out the portrait hole.

She wandered around searching for a bathroom near her, when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hello?" She called out, turning around in the seemingly empty corridor. A red light hit her, and she fell to the ground, her vision becoming blurry. Her conscious slowly slipped away from her, as two hands firmed grasped her.

* * *

Morgana woke up in a vacant classroom extremely sore and confused. She tried to sit up, but felt herself being bound to the floor.

"So you little slut, you think you can just show up here and steal my boyfriend?" Morgana didn't reply, trying to regain her energy. "Answer me, you bitch!" The girl kicked Morgana in the stomach, as she tried to gain control. Morgana decided it would go faster if she played along.

"W-what are you talking about?" Morgana said in a low, fearful voice. She put a mask of complete terror on her face, which seemed to satisfy the girl. Morgana glanced up to see a stout looking Slytherin. Short blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. This was one of Walburga's friends, Morgana recalled. She sat with them at meals, but typically kept to herself.

"Tom! I almost had him! Last year he walked me to class _everyday_! But then you show up, and he doesn't even take his eyes off of you! Well, why don't I ruin that pretty little face of yours! Tom won't want you then!" The girl shouted, tears streaking down her cheeks. She held her wand up, pointing it directly at Morgana's face. Morgana stared at the girls wand, which flew out of the air immediately.

"Wha-?" The girl was flung back, and crashed into the wall with a bang. Morgana jumped up, pulling her own wand out of her robes.

"You foolish, crazy girl. I am going to kill you," Morgana hissed. A smile creeped over her face when the girl shivered. "But don't worry, I'll play with you first. _Crucio_."

The blonde girls bloodcurdling screams filled the room, along with Morgana's sadistic laughter. Her body was thrashing on the floor as blood began to leak out of her arms were she had been gripping. Morgana typically didn't allow herself to do this to people, but this girl was going to hurt her. She would still try, Morgana was certain. Morgana lifted the spell, and walked over to the girls limp body.

_"Avada Kedavra," _Morgana whispered, taking in the thrill that was shooting up inside her. She had always enjoyed killing things, but never before had she used the cures on a human. She smiled to herself, but froze upon hearing a smooth, velvety voice.

"Well, that was quite a show."

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter and the previous ones have not yet been edited. I don't think anyone is actually reading this though, so it doesn't really matter. Point being, I'm going to be doing some major construction to the story when I get the chance.


End file.
